True Burning Anger
by Haseoblade-Skyking01
Summary: Jaune never really got angry with people, but he did get upset. What happens when Jaune overhears his friends talking about him behind his back. Pure white hot flames will be unleashed and Jaune will never be the same. (I suck at summaries) Also this will be a Jaune x OC story Might change to M Later but that is up to you all.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prelude to Anger and Later Departure**

 **A/N: This is a RWBY callenge made by SliverTruth I took This Challenge and need reviews on how to make it better and I will make a few OCs**

Jaune Arc is upset. The reason for this is that everything is frustrating him. Jaune is mostly frustrated with the people around him, but he is such a nice guy that he never gets really mad. Jaune was now trying to find not only his team but also Team RWBY as well to hang out before their next class. Jaune found them and he saw them talking about something. When he got close enough to hear, what was said broke his heart and his trust.

"Hey guys do you know where Jaune is" Pyrrha asked the group.

"Why would we know where that piece of shit is" Weiss said coldly.

"Hey Ice Queen we know Jaune sucks but that's kinda harsh" Yang replied to that harsh answer.

"Hey don't just blame me we all are thinking the same thing" Weiss replied.

"Yeah but it's not like we will say it to his face he is too sweet for that" Ruby said.

"Hey let's not say that if he overhears he might cry" Yang said harshly

"C'mon let's head to Goodwitch's class before we get on her bad side, and I bet Jaune is already there, the poor fool" Pyrrha said to the group as they begin to leave.

All of them agreed and headed to class. Jaune came out from his hiding spot. All the words that they had said led his heart to be broken. The words were still stuck in his head his supposed friends and teammate's words hurt him like a knife pushing his sanity to the brink.

Time skip: Combat Class around the middle of class

Jaune sat by himself not wanting to sit next to his so called friends.

"Now we will begin the next match of the day" Professor Goodwitch said to the crowd.

"The next match will be Jaune Arc vs Cardin Winchester" Goodwitch called out.

Jaune went down to change into clothes and before he went out he heard a voice he didn't want to hear.

" **Why do you still trust them"** said the Voice

"Because are my teammates" Jaune replied to the voice.

 **"Friends huh, the same friends that talk about you behind your back"** said the voice.

"Shut up I have a match fight" Jaune said walking out to the stage. When he went out he saw Cardin there standing mockingly. Goodwitch then called out the sign to begin.

 **( Anarchy Reigns Ost "Testin' Me)**

Cardin wen in for the first strike a overhead attack. Jaune stopped the attcked with his shield and then swung his word which only scrapped the surface of Cardin's armor.

"What's wrong Jauney Boy" Cardin asked with a sneer "You giving up already".

"No I won't give up to a jerk like you" Jaune replied as he went for another strike.

"Face it Jauney Boy you're a failure and everyone here thinks so" Cardin said as he swung down his mace.

Time seemed to slow down for Jaune as the mace came down. The dark voice came again and spoke through Jaune's head.

" **You know he is right, so why do you lie to your self and you even heard your friends say it to** " said the voice.

"No I" Jaune begin to say.

" **That's it let me out, let me take over, and give in to your anger, and unleash me"** The voice cried out. As soon as he said this Jaune let a scream that resembled the sound of a monster. Then a twister of aura sorrouned Jaune as it seems to give off heat. Even the ground couldn't take the power as some of it seem to burned off. ( **A/N:** Think of Killia from Disgaea 5 game episode 12: Unbriled Killia)

 **(Ost change: Bleach OST- Cometh The Hour)**

When the twister of power had settled everyone gasp as Jaune took a change in appearance. Jaune's skin had darken giving him a deep dark tan his hair had turned flushed white, his clothes and armor had become darker, and his eyes had changed from his calm blue eyes to a menacing blood red.

"J-Just because you changed doesn't mean your different" Cardin stuttered out as he swung his mace again.

Once again the crowd was shocked as this "Dark Jaune" caught the mace with one hand.

"Is that all, you bore me now **DIE** " Dark Jaune said as he punched Cardin in his chestplate.

From the crowd's point of view it din't seem much, but it actually had the power of a jackhammer sending Cardin to the wall on the other side of the arena knocking him out. Jaune then walk towards Cardin with a massive killing intent, but before he could reach him Goodwitch put Jaune in the air with her semblance. However it proved to be useless as Jaune got free and continued to Card. Before Jaune could deal the final death blow someone appeared behind him and hit him in the back of his head. The person the Beacon's headmaster Ozpin himself.

"Take both Mr. Winchester and Mr. Arc to the infirmary now" Ozpin said with a serious look.

Goodwitch nod as she called the medic team to take them away. The crowd itself was scared at the display of power of JAUNE, who was to believed to be the biggest wimp of the school had nearly killed Cardin. Some think it was time to teach the bully a lesson, but the way Jaune did was too far.

To Be Continued...

 **A/N: Okay here is the first chapter I feel a little proud of this and to those who say that I was not mean enough just save it. In the fandom every one is cruel to Jaune so here is where you take the time to think that something like this might happen. Also I will pair j=Jaune with someone and it might be my OC Character and it will be a faunus also so I need a vote on what kind of Faunus**

 **Wolf**

 **Fox**

 **Bird**

 **Cat**

 **and Bull so make your votes in the reviews and I will see you next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello agan this Haseoblade-Skyking01 with another update. Right now from all the good reviews i have been getting I am continuing the story.**

 **The relationship of Jaune and his family is really bad for example go to Kegi Springfields' Suicide Jaune for at least the gist of it.**

 **P.S: Please I ask of you all to give me positive reviews not ones to make me feel bad.**

 **Without further ado lets True Burning Anger chapter 2 begin**

Chapter 2 Departure and the remaining feelings

[Location Beacon Medical wing]

Jaune woke up not knowing where he was. He remembered he was fighting Cardin then everything went black.

"What happen to me" Jaune thought in his head.

"I see you are awake now" Ozpin said to Jaune as he was walking in.

"Headmaster what happened to me" Jaune asked Ozpin who was sipping his coffee

"You manage to take on a dark form and nearly killed Mr. Winchester" Ozpin replied.

"Also Mr. Winchester said something very interesting as he recovered" Ozpin said.

"What is it" Jaune asked with a worried look.

"That you cheated your way into Beacon" Ozpin replied with a stoic face.

"What he said is true sir I did lie" Jaune replied with a sad tone in his voice.

"Truth be told Mr. Arc I already knew" Ozpin said in a calm voice.

"WHAT" Jaune replied with a shocked tone.

"I kept you here because is the mass potential I see in you" Ozpin told his student.

"Headmaster I have a request" Jaune told the headmaster.

"Oh and what is it" Ozpin replied.

"I want to leave Beacon" Jaune said with a serious look.

"And the reason" Ozpin asked.

"I overheard some 'people' talking and it got me thinking of leaving" Jaune replied.

"What makes you think I won't stop you" Ozpin asked Jaune.

"By your leave or not headmaster I will leave beacon" Jaune said with a fiery look in his eye.

"I also have another request" Jaune said.

"Anw what is it?" Ozpin replied.

"I want a message to my family" Jaune replied.

"What do you want to say" Ozpin asked.

"My message is to the asshole of a father who hated me everyday you are a goddamn mother-fucking asshole who only cares about the honor in his family. Even when you locked me up in my room I still manage to escape. I know I was the black sheep in your perfect family and you didn't want the world to know about me. To my mother who gave me life I know the facade you put on was to keep me in line. I know this by the look in your eye when you see me getting beat up by my sisters the look of hate. To my sisters who always everyday abuse the HELL out of me I don't care anymore. To me all I see are demons who put on a nice face then beat me up just for Shits and Giggles . You won't have to worry about me anymore cause I won't be anywhere. I already know you disowned me when you locked me up in my room for all those years. So I say good bye and go FUCK yourselves" Jaune finished with anger in his voice.

Ozpin sat there staring at Jaune. He knew he had family problems but what he just heard was more than he expexted.

"Sir I have another thing to aske" Jaune said making Ozpin snapped out of his trance.

"And what is that" Ozpin replied.

"As far as I was concerned the only family I had was my Grandfather and he died protecting people" Jaune said with a sad tone.

"Alright is that all" Ozpin asked him.

"Also can you send them Corcea Mors for me I want to make sure they know it was me" Jaune replied.

"Alright when you get ready to leave grab the stuff in that box over there and also Mr. Arc I want you to return 2 years time to complete your training" Ozpin said as he pointed his can at a box in the corner.

Once he said that he left Jaune alone to his thoughts. After spending another day in the hospital Jaune changed his clothes, left his sword on the bed and was about to leave. Before he left he reached in his pocket and pulled out a old picture he had taken with his old 'friends', and ripped it in half as he left the room as the sun began to rise not looking back. Teams RWBY and the rest of JNPR went to the medical ward to see how Jaune is doing. When they got there they saw no one inside with the bed cleaned and no one in sight.

"Hey you don't think he left did he?" Ruby asked the group.

"We don'y anything et lets go find Ozpin maybe he knows where Jaune is' Yang replied.

The group agreed and left to find the headmaster. They later found him in his office sipping on coffee again. They then burst through the door making Ozpin spill his cup.

"Headmaster Jaune he isn't in his room and we need to find him" Ruby yelled out.

"I already know this Ms. Rose and no I don't where he is" Ozpin replied cleaning himself up.

"Then tell us why did he disappear" Yange asked Ozpin.

"He said he was tired of so called friends talking about his back and people shunning him" Ozpin replied.

When he said this all of them stiffen, and Ozpin notice this and knew he was correct.

"So did Jaune go home once he left" Pyyrah asked.

"Home what home as far as I know the Arc family has disowned him and now Mr. Arc left not knowing he can go home, but he still left anyway" Ozpin replied with some hostility in his voice.

As he said this he took out 2 slips of paper. Ruby noticed them and began to cry as it was a old picture of them they took at the 5th week of school. Yang began to hug Ruby making sure she was okay. Everyone notice the picture and began to fell a sense of regret knowing that they lost their friend and fellow leader.

 **Jaune's Location**

Jaune was now in vale as he looked in the distance as he made his plan to move on in life and now he is free to live his life and to get stronger.

"Alright lets get going time to start a new chapter" Jaune said as he left the city marking his new life.

 **A/N: This is the 2nd chapter I am proud of my self and please review.**

 **The poll is in and the the final poll is**

 **Wolf:8**

 **Fox: 9**

 **Bird: 2**

 **Cat: 1**

 **Bull: 0**

 **The winner is the fox so now I need a name. Also no more really bad reviews please I don't to stop this it is to much fun so please have a name for me and I will see you all next time. Bye y'all**

 **P.S: If the ending seems similar it should from the Dark Knight and it is like that because I had asked the author if I could use 2 of of his OC**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The return

 **A/N: Hello again guys it nice to see you all again I'm back with a new chapter of TBA also sorry for the wait when I started writing this chapter it seems similar to a couple of stories I read and don't want any trouble so I had to rewrite it any way here is the 3rd chapter.**

 **P.S: Jaune's outfit is the Ichigo cruz quincy outfit on deviantart.**

-Location: Unknown Village-

We see a peaceful village where both human and faunus manage to live in peace. However as peaceful as it is the village is under attack by a horde of grimm. Luckily the people has went inside for safety, but a lone faunus girl is still out. She tried to run away but she was cornered by 3 beowolves as she closed her eyes waiting for her fate but it never came.

"Hey are you alright" said a unknown voice.

The young girl open her eyes and saw two figures. One was short in stature with short sliver hair she had fox like ears and a tail, and a face like that of a caring older sister. The other person was tall with broad shoulders and when he turned to look at you he had a x-shaped scar on his face but his eyes say that he really was worried.

"Yes, thank you" The faunus girl said.

"Go and get to safety" the man said. As he said that the little girl ran for a nearby home which the people let her in.

"So how you wanna do this" The woman said.

"Since this is horde is about 100 grimm lets see who can kill the most" The man said.

"Ok so what does the loser do" The woman replied.

"The loser buys dinner" the man told her.

"Deal" the woman replied.

The duo agreed and went straight for the horde. The woman drew her revolver and shot four rounds in a beowolf, and killed it. Then she drew her sword and decapitated four other grimm.

"That's five so far you better hurry" the woman called out.

The man grabbed a beowolf's leg as he started to swing it around and he hit it into three other grimm. The man then summoned a broadsword and swing it so it decapitates three beowolves and and cut four ursi down the middle.

"Who needs to catch up" the man replied.

The duo continued to battle the hoard of grimm. The people only heared gunshots and and grimm roars as they also heared massive thuds. The man then later took out the last grimm, the score was the man 53 and the woman 47 the girl has to buy dinner.

"Alright then Mae your buying dinner" The man told the woman now called Mae.

"Fine but you got lucky this time Jaune" Mae replied.

"So are you ready to heead back to Vale I mean" Mae asked Jaune.

"Yeah its been two years so I'm ready also we'll get dinner there ok" Jaune replied.

"Sure" Mae replied.

The duo then found Jaune's most prized possession a motorbike he had made in his 2 years out of vale. They got on the bike and went out of the village, and as they do the people came out and saw them leave. The little girl saw their shadow and hopes that one day she be like them.

-Location Beacon: 2 days later-

(With Jaune and Mae)

"Man this place hasn't change much" Jaune said as they got off the bullhead.

"So this is beacon huh" Mae asked Jaune.

"Yeah lets go find professor Ozpin's office to let him know we're here" Jaune replied

"Ok" Mae replied.

The duo went and found Ozpin's office and went up the elevator. As they came out Ozpin was surprised to see who came.

"So wayward son finally return then" Ozpin called to Jaune.

"I did but don't forget I gave up that family name" Jaune replied

"Of course I remember but I have to tell you something" Ozpin said after taking a sip of his coffee.

"What is it" Jaune asked Ozpin.

"After a week of your departure your twin Joan came to look for you is what I assumed but in reality she came to fill in your spot here" Ozpin replied.

"So what" Jaune replied

"She has your spot in team JNPR but as it stands now Ms. Nikos is the leader" Ozpin said taking another sip of coffee.

"I don't see a problem as it stands I can forgive what they said but as of trusting them again it will take time" Jaune replied.

"Anyways Jaune who is your companion" Ozpin asked Jaune as he turned to Mae.

"My name is Mae Tamamo it's nice to meet you sir" Mae replied.

"I new partner huh Jaune this will make it more fun then" Ozpin said.

"Why fun" Jaune asked Ozpin.

"Meaning that you two will enter the school if you can win a 2 on 2 match" Ozpin replied.

"Ok hen we will wait at the Arena then" Jaune told Ozpin. With that the duo left to the arena.

-With Teams RWBY and JNPR-

The changes that happen to Team RWBY and JNPR were quick. They had driven out their friend but after a week of his departure a girl that looks just like him. She said that she was here to replace Jaune. Her name is Joan Arc Jaune's twin sister (Think Joan of Arc from fate/apocrypha). After spending a year with her Both Team RWBY and what's left of team JNPR opened up to and hope they won't drive her away like Juane.

"So guys I heard some news that happen" Ruby told the group.

"What is it sis" Yang asked her.

"I heard that pair of people save a village from 100 grimm" Ruby replied.

"It just seems like normal hunter duties" Blake said.

"Not really I heard about it too but no one knows who they are" Joan replied.

As Joan said that Professor Goodwitch called something over the intercom.

"Will all 3rd and 4th years please head to the Arena " Goodwitch called out.

after she said this all 3rd and 4th years in the school head to arena to see what's up.

-Location Arena-

As all the students entered the arena they saw Professor Goodwitch standing in the center.

"We are hear to test some students that will transfer into the 3rd year" Goodwitch told the crowd.

"This fight will be 2 on 2 match to see if our new students are accepted so we need a duo to fight" Ozpin replied.

"Me and Joan will do it" Ruby yelled out.

"Very well Ms. Rose and Ms. Arc please come down" Ozpin replied.

Both Ruby and Joan head down to the stage with weapons and gear in tow ( **Almost forgot Team RWBY switched their clothes for the alternives go to paint the town episode)**

"Now will Ms. Mae Tamamo and Mr. Jaune Arc come out" Goodwitch called out to the challengers

The entire crowd froze in slience they heard his name again. Their fears were confirmed when they saw a sliver haired guy with blond tips in black and white clothing come out with a wolf faunus girl wearing something resembling a ninja. The guy was Jaune's face but it had a x-shape his face and his left eye seem different and his eye is now red with a gray ires (Yeah it's similar to a quinx mix with allen walker).

"The match may now begin" Goodwitch yelled out.

As she said that Jaune and Mae ran foward. Mae drew her sword and went for Ruby who blocked her strike. Jaune summoned twin swords and went for Joan who blocked it with her shield.

"Nice to see you again sis" Jaune said as he kicked Joan in the stomach. Joan tried to jump back but Jaune's kick made its mark and sent her back a few feet. Mae then summoned a fox spirit who wield a spirit scythe and sliced down at Ruby. Ruby blocked the strike and used her semblance to try and confuse Mae. Mae summon another spirit but a hulking figure attacking at all sides. One of his fist hit Ruby and sent her back to the wall knocking her out.

Jaune and John trade blow per blow with their swords (Think Devil may cry 3 scene with dante fight vergil). Jaune clocked himself in aura, and as Joan saw this and tried to strike him with her sword. Joan thought her strike made its mark but it seems to phase threw him she knew she hit him but it seems empty. Jaune then vanish, and appeared behind her and hit her with a aura infused strike knocking her out cold.

"Winner Mr. Arc and Ms. Tamamo" Goodwitch announced. The medical team came out and took Ruby and Joan to the medical ward. Then Jaune and Mae followed Ozpin out of the arena.

 **To be continued**

 **A/N: This took me a few days to write up so I hope its good to will be slow because of school and they gave me homework to do over the break so yeah I gotta do that.**

 **Up Next Baka Pregnant**

 **Second: Arc's demi-fiend**

 **I'm thinking of changing the name any ideas**

 **I may or may not make omake. See you later**


	4. AN Note

**An Note**

Hello again guys it Haseoblade-Skyking01 again sorry but not with a story update but a notic I'm starting a story idea and I need a choice done from you guys. The story idea is a tragedy, Adventure and some romance. So here is a quick summary. Jaune is running for his life because he is convicted of a crime of putting Winter Schnee in a coma. General Ironwood thinks he did by video (Its really Neo). In turn Jaune is hunted and he ran both Teams RWBY and Team JNPR go after him but things go south and ends up killing him. Later on Cinder and her group (Mercury, Emerald, Neo, Roman, and Adam) find his body and take it back with them. In other words they cloned Jaune. The Jaune clone will do intense training and minor missions first. Later he will find out the plan that caused the orginal Jaune to die (It was Cinder's idea). He escapes and end later found by Mae, After that point I will need help on where to go form there. Almost forgot there is a poll on the jaune clone his blood will be 25% human and 75% something else and the poll on my page will give the choices. So please make your vote the poll will be on until Saturday of next week so I expect a lot of votes.

I will see you all later in the next update. Almost forgot Jaune's semblance is still mimicry, and the pairing is Clone! Jaune x Mae x Neo (Call me crazy if you want)

The plan is still the same

Baka Pregnant (1st)

Arc's Demi-Fiend (2nd)

True burning anger (subject to change) 3rd


	5. Story Update

**Update**

 **For those waiting on true burning anger sorry to dissapoint because this isn't a chapter but a update on this story. i will continue to write true burning anger i haven't given up yet. However this story will be retcon the concept will be the same but with a different start. So be on the look out for that and i can't wait to show you all. So i wanna formally apologize for the long wait please be paitent for the retcon version**


	6. New version is up

_New story is up_

Ok everyone the new version is up hope you like it.


End file.
